


It goeth before the fall...

by DefyingGravityJoan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic spectrum, Asexual Character, Bullying, Chronic Pain, F/F, F/M, Foster Home Washington, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm writing this as i go, Illnesses, Like REAL slow burn, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Washington is doing his best to help, school kind of sucks for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingGravityJoan/pseuds/DefyingGravityJoan
Summary: When Alexander arrives at the orphanage for juvenile offenders, he was convinced that everything would turn out the same way all his former foster homes had.But while all the children in Washington’s care are broken just like Alexander is, they stick together like a family.A family Alexander is doing his best not to be part of... At least at first...





	1. Chapter 1. The ten-dollar founding father without a father...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So... Since I'm really into Hamilton I can't believe that I never wrote anything about it before, so here you go...
> 
> First of: This is not a happy story. Not for the most parts at least. You might have already noticed in the taggs but there are a lot of difficult topics in this story so if you feel triggered by any of those or are not comfortable with reading about them, I would advise you to not read this story...   
> I will put warnings for every chapter no matter of what happens in this, because I personally don't think that there can be too many warnings...  
> I will not write smut or anything like that, since I'm ace and not comfortable with it.   
> I will also not write any graphical rape! There will be conversations about sexual abuse but this is always in the past and I will not go into details! 
> 
> So...   
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mentions of child abuse and fear of abuse.

The first thing Alexander Hamilton noticed when he entered the big house was that it was loud. There were noises everywhere, from a door falling shut loudly to the steps of a person on the stairs and he could even hear the light laughter of a girl somewhere in the back of the house and that was what really startled him.

Never before had Alexander heard a child laughing in all the foster homes he had been in and he had not expected the Washington household to be any different. 

His shoulders tensed up in distrust and he jumped when a hand pressed lightly against his shoulder. 

“Go on,” His social worker said and she pushed him through the door with a gentle shove when she seemed to realise that he would not enter on his own accounts. 

She followed close after him and Alexander didn’t even register her closing the door behind them with a loud thud because his focus was on the man coming down the stairs.

He was tall, muscular and Alexander could possible fit twice in the width of his shoulders. Three times probably…

His eyes were stern forward and a smile was on his lips that Alexander would describe as nearly soft if he hadn’t known that this man was his new foster father… And foster fathers never had a soft smile! Never!

“Alexander I presume? It’s good to meet you.”

When the man spoke, Alexander flinched back, ducked his head and forced his breath to stop hitching even though the panic was growing with every step the man took towards him.

And Washington seemed to notice that, because he did something that startled Alexander even more. He stopped… Why did he stop? 

Had he decided against him? Had he decided he wasn’t worth his time and money? Would he let him go? Back on the streets where bridges gave him the illusion of safety? Would he-

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to startle you,” The man said and Alexander looked up in disbelieve, when the voice was warm and quiet. 

Washington had his hands crossed firmly in front of his body, his shoulders seemed relaxed and the smile was still on his face.

“You didn’t,” Alexander lied and he would have shaken his own hand now for how proud he was about his steady voice. But in the next second the small amount of confidence that had sleeked through was pushed down again by panic when he realised what he had just done. 

He had talked back!

Alexander clenched his eyes shut and his hands turned to fists in the pockets of his trousers when he expected the loud yelling or hitting, but nothing followed. 

The only thing he heard were hard steps on the stairs and then a door opened. 

“Kitty, would you like to accompany Alexander and me in the kitchen?” Washington’s voice cut through the silence and Alex eyes flew open in fear. Why would the man want his social worker be present when he was punished for his words? Was she in on all of it? Was she a friend of his? They certainly talked that way!

“Of course. Alex, would you follow us?” The woman behind him smiled and his frightened glance turned back to her before he stared at Washington’s soft smile again and he swallowed. 

Maybe he was strong enough to get past Mrs. Livingston and he was certainly fast enough to outrun them both, but before he could set his plan to action, Washington spoke up again.

“No one is going to hurt you here Alexander. I promise you that,” He said quietly and Alex turned towards him and startled. There was sadness in his eyes, but no pity… He had thought the man would pity him when he wasn’t going to hit him… But well, obviously that was all just a mask…

“Please. Do you want a cup of tea? Or maybe some coffee?” The tall man asked and Alex was sure the question was aimed at his social worker but after she declined Washington’s glance moved to Alex and he hesitated. 

Was he allowed to answer? Was he even asked?

“Alexander?” The man added and that was did at least answer a few of the questions that ran through Alex head at the moment.

“Coffee?” It was more a question than an answer but Hamilton held back the ‘please’ just to test the reaction. 

He had started like this quit a few times. He was always afraid. Of course he was… But testing his hosts limits was in his opinion a good way to start especially when the social worker was still present. Well that part of the plan only worked if he had a social worker who wasn’t a dick… which rarely was the case. And he wasn’t quite sure about Kitty Livingston yet.

“Coffee it is then,” Washington nodded and made a gesture towards the room to which he had just opened the door and then stepped through it. Alexander was thankful for that since he wasn’t sure how he would have reacted if the man would have followed behind him…

“Sit, please,” The man said and while Alexander hesitated sat Kitty down on the long table with a pleased smile on her face. 

“Hello Eliza, John,” She nodded and that was the moment when Alex noticed he wasn’t the only kid in the room.

There was a young girl seated opposite of Kitty, with long brown hair and dressed in a blue overall. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled softly at Alex and Kitty. Next to her sat a boy. He was probably the same age as Alexander and his head was framed by brown, long locks and there were too many freckles on his face to count. 

Both of them seemed generously nice and none of them startled or shrieked back when Washington turned towards the cupboards behind them. 

The boy beamed at the sight of Alexander. 

“Oh are you new?” He asked with a bright smile and Alex was taken aback for a moment. Washington flashed him a smirk and turned towards the other children. 

“His name is Alexander Hamilton. Be nice,” He said and Alex saw the boy rolling his eyes.

“G-Wash you make it sound like I never am!” Alex careful building smile sank back down when he heard the words of the freckled boy and fear started to settle in his chest.

_Please don’t hit him for that! He seems nice!_

But Washington rolled his eyes… And Alex could only stare in confusion.

“I just know that you can be quite overwhelming John. And please do not call me G-Wash! It sounds like a laundry detergent!” He was obviously trying to hide a smile and Alex eyes went big and bigger. 

Was… was this for real? 

Kitty turned towards him with a gently smile and pulled out the chair next to her.

“Don’t worry Alexander. No one here will hurt you. We promised that and we will keep that promise! Now sit down, your coffee will probably be ready soon when the two of them stop joking around,” She smirked and gestured towards the chair and after a short second of hesitation, Alex sat down.

He couldn’t listen to Washington and the boy, John, continue their arguing, when he let his eyes wander around the kitchen. Everything was clean and big. It was light and the windows were big with only light curtains in front of them. Like no one in here was afraid the people passing on the street could see the abuse going on inside…

The cupboards seemed stoked with a lot of food and other things and the table was so big that there was room for at least twelve people, maybe even more. And when he turned his glance became sceptical, because the kitchen door didn’t have a lock…

“Milk or sugar or both?” Washington’s voice cut through his trail of thoughts and Alexander flinched, then collected himself with a deep breath and turned towards his new foster father… 

“Um… I-I normally prefer black?” He tried to smile and keep his voice down, but Washington only nodded and passed him the cup, then he took a seat in front of him. 

Eliza and John settled down again as well and started whispering about the obvious homework they were trying to do.

“So,” Washington started and his smile was way too soft for it to be real.

“I thought we could start our introduction with a quick talk about the house roles and then you’ll be off and free to walk around the house, make friends with the other kids or just start setting up your things in your room.” His voice was still soft but Alex started to panic again…

Why was Kitty still here when they were obviously going to talk about the hitting and yelling part of this arrangement? And why weren’t John and Eliza hiding in their rooms by now or at least looking less calm? Were they in on everything? Were they assholes too?

“I will never hit you Alexander, I will never hurt you. No matter what you do, I will not withhold food or warmth or anything else from you and I promise that I will do everything I can to make your stay here comfortable,” Washington started and Alex tensed up in confusion. 

What?

“I know that you have been through a lot in the last years but believe me, everyone in this house has and the roles are the same for everyone. We don’t swear or pick fights in this house, we don’t hurt anybody physically or verbally. Your room is your safe space if you don’t feel safe our here in the rest of the rooms. That is why you will have a key with which you can lock the door every time you want. But since the law says that there are no places allowed in this room where I can’t enter in times of an emergency, I also have a key but I swear I will never use it unless I think you’re in danger.”

His voice was even and his smile still in place and Alexander could do nothing but stare.

What was going on here?

“You can use everything that is in this house as you want. That includes the TV, the radio and the kitchen, but please don’t do that in the middle of the night, since it’s kind of hard to sleep then,” He grinned and then continued.

“You are allowed to leave the house whenever you want but please tell me where you’re going beforehand so I don’t have to worry and again, please don’t do that during the night because that is a time for sleep. But you can of course do sleep overs at a friend’s house. You can also bring friends here if you want as long as you asked.” 

Alexander glance flickered to John and Eliza just to confirm that this man wasn’t telling complete shit but both of them were smiling at him with an honesty that confused him.

“But most importantly,” Washington continued and Alex shifted his eyes back at him. “You are allowed to be yourself. Talk back at me! Say what’s on your mind and defend your opinion by debating with me or the other people living in this house! The only request I have is for you to think about what you’re good at and what you really enjoy doing because everyone in this house has to have at least one hobby they will go to outside of this house. We have people who draw, sing or dance. Think about anything that makes you happy. And when you know what you want to do, tell me, we will find a way and most importantly, I will pay for whatever it and you don’t have to give me anything back.” 

Washington’s smile was so soft and Alexander was sure that his coffee was cold by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was only staring at the tall man in front of him, then at John and Eliza smiling beside him and he shook his head.

_Holy shit! If this is for real, were had his house been for all my fucking life?_


	2. Chapter 2. The Lancelot of the revolutionary set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Thomas, Lafayette and John... And he decides that he doesn't like all of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Lafayette is now part of this fic I should maybe tell you that I failed french at school and I was sooooooooo bad at it that I don't remember a word! Therefore I'm going to use my datemate who is able to speak enough I hope and if not, sorry, but then I'm gonna use google translation.... Please don't hate me!
> 
> Oh and THANK YOU so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks!!
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mentions of past child abuse and child neglection... Oh and spoilers for Star Wars 7... ;D

Alexander had never had his own room. Not like this! Well he had indeed had rooms that his foster parents would call “his room” but it never seemed like it really belonged to him.

It was always small, with little furniture and rarely a real bed. Sometimes he didn’t even have a door.

But this… This was his room. His room like Washington had called it. 

It was big, it was bright and there were a study and a seemingly comfortable bed but most importantly, there was a key stuck in the door from inside!

Alexander wanted to cry when he saw it. 

He had heard Washington telling him that he had a second key so actually this didn’t meant safety at all, but both John and Eliza had told him that he had never entered their room without asking in all the month they had been here. And he was starting to believe them… Even if it might cost him everything!

Alexander placed the blue trash bag which held all his few belongings on the floor next to the bed and took a step towards the big window. It was an early Saturday morning, the sun was only starting to rise high and the big tree in the even bigger garden right under his window were shining in deep green colours.  
It was all too much at once!! 

A knock on the doorframe let Alexander turn around with a violent flinch and his eyes moved frantically over the wall towards the door. His breathing only calmed slightly when he saw a frame of a tall boy around his age standing right in front of his room. 

His skin was dark, his hair standing up in all directions and a sharp grin lay on his lips. Alexander decided in that moment that he didn’t like the boy!

“So, we got another special case,” He said with a mocking voice and Alexander half expected him to enter the room and raise a hand but the boy remained leaning against the doorframe.

Alex raised an eyebrow and held his chin just a little higher. He might not be as tall as the other boy but he certainly had the guts to stand up to him! Even if it would end in a fight…

“And if you have?” He asked, proud about how confident his voice sounded and the grin on the other boy’s face grew even wider and even more smug. 

“Then I think we got lucky. This house couldn’t have dealt with another handsome beauty like me.”  
Alexander fought the urge to spite him in the face and only scoffed and took a step forward.

“So, you’ve got a name or did your mother name you ‘asshole’?” He asked and for a second something dark flashed over his eyes but it was gone before Alexander could figure out what it was.

The grin on the boy’s face grew and he extended a hand.

“Thomas Jefferson. Not so pleased to meet you,” He introduced himself and Alex crossed his arms in front of his chest without shaking the others hand.

“Alexander Hamilton. Likewise,” He said and Jefferson studied him for a moment with that smug grin of his, then he glanced at the blue bag which Alexander tried his best to hide behind his legs. 

“Well then. I will leave you to settling in with your… things. Thing?” His grin grew and he pushed himself off the doorframe.

“See you at lunch Darling.” With that he turned around and Alexander didn’t even have an answer for him before the other boy was gone…

Okay. Noted… He did not like Thomas Jefferson!

*

The house was huge… 

Alexander realised that as soon as he had unpacked the few things he owned and had started walking around. He had intended to search for the fastest escape routes for when they were needed but in the end, he was just standing in the middle of a flor being lost…

And he had never thought it possible to get lost in one of his foster parent’s houses…

“Are you new?” A voice behind him interrupted his thoughts and for the second time during his investigation of the house he startled because somebody was behind him.

He spun around and for a second he thought Jefferson was haunting him, but then he frowned. This wasn’t Jefferson, but close enough…

The person standing behind him had his hair pulled up into a bun but the dark skin, the tall build and most of the lineaments were similar to Jefferson’s. 

Alexander sighed in annoyance as soon as his heart stopped pounding frantically in his chest.

“Who are you now? Jefferson’s twin brother or what?” He scoffed and the formerly bright smile of the other boy’s lips faltered into sadness. 

Jefferson#2 cleared his throat and started clenching his hands in front of his body. Alexander raised an eyebrow at the nervous gesture. At least they seemed to be nothing alike in their confident and smug behaviour.

“I’m… I’m not,” Jefferson#2 started with a shaking voice and his eyes were cast to the ground. Then he looked up and a forced smile appeared on his lips.

“My name is Lafayette and I’m not related to Thomas. Even if everybody thinks I am,” He continued and this time his voice was a little bit more steady but Alexander waited since it seemed like Lafayette struggled to add something.

“And I’m… I’m not a boy?” It came out more like a careful question than an answer but Alexanders eyes widened in shock and he raised his hands.

“Oh god, you’re a girl! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude or-” Alexander started but Lafayette interrupted him when she took a step forward and cracked a careful laugh. 

“Sorry, um… I’m not a girl either,” They (?) admitted and Alexander stopped speaking and only blinked because now he was really lost.

Lafayette cleared their throat and looked nearly sheepish.

“Do you know the term ‘nonbinary’?” They asked and when Alexander nodded they beamed at him as if he had just given them all the money he actually did not possess.

Alexander cracked a smile and suddenly he felt way more welcomed and warm in this big house. Because if Lafayette was here and obviously out since they just introduced themselves to the new person, he might not be hated after all.

“So what are your pronouns?” He asked and Lafayette smiled thankfully while all nervousness seemed to be washed away.

“They/Them please,” They said and Alexander nodded.

“Alright then. I’m Alexander Hamilton by the way. He/him,” He winked and extended a hand which Lafayette shook with delight. 

“It’s so nice to meet you! I believe you will fit into this humble home perfectly! Just you wait!” They grinned and Alexanders smile faltered for a second before he forced it back on his lips.

“France?” He asked and Lafayette seemed taken aback for a moment, then they wrestled their hands sheepishly.

“I know, my accent is still very present, but I’m living in America since a long time. It just doesn’t seem to go.” They were laughing now quietly and a grin flashed over Alexanders lips before he nodded. 

“Yeah. But it’s nice, don’t worry,” He said and again Lafayette seemed to practically beam at him with joy.

“Laf, are you already charming the new kid?” A voice from behind Lafayette called down the hallway and Alexander recognised it after a brief flinch as the voice of John.

When the freckled boy had crossed the space between them he extended his hand towards Alex with a bright grin.

“Haven’t really introduced me yet, right? John Laurens,” He smiled and Alex took his hand a little more careful than he had with Lafayette’s. 

He didn’t exactly like energetic people around him. He could never assess how fast they were in hitting him or picking fights. Lafayette on the other hand was calm with a soft smile and Alexander was nearly sure that they would never raise a hand against another person.

“Alexander Hamilton,” He said after a little pause and John let go of his hand and leaned against the wall next to the little group.

Alex cleared his throat, trying his best to not let the silence take over. He never knew how a conversation would turn then.

“Yeah Lafayette is way more charming than their doppelganger,” He mumbled and while John smiled brightly at him the moment he used the right pronouns, Lafayette started to laugh.

“Thomas is charming in his own path,” They said and John rolled his eyes.

“Way.”

Lafayette blinked in confusion. “Quoi?”

“In his own way,” John explained his correction and Lafayette snipped their finger then nodded eagerly.

“Ah yes! Merci mon ami. He is charming in his own way. Just give him time.” The last part was directed at Alexander but the smaller boy only scoffed.

“I doubt that time will make him any less of a dick.”

“That is true,” John nodded and snapped a finger while Lafayette grimaced. 

“He is not half bad!” They protested but Alexander only snorted with a shook of his head.

“Yeah. People used to say that about Kylo Ren too, then he went and killed his father…”

For a moment Lafayette and John stared at him in disbelieve, then they started to laugh and Alexander couldn’t hide his wide grin any longer.

John next to him raised his arm to get a glance at his watch, then he nodded towards the stairs and pushed himself off the wall. 

“Lunch should be ready any minute, we should head down,” He said and cast Alexander a bright smile when the other boy visibly tensed up.

“Come on, you’ll meet all the other kids. And believe me, Jefferson is the only asshole around,” He winked, then turned and headed down the stairs, shortly followed by Lafayette.

Alexander hesitated for a moment, then he pulled himself together with a deep breath and nodded to himself in reassurance. 

He could do this! He could meet Washington one more time and then he could hide in his room and ignore how fake this all seemed to be…


	3. Chapter 3. You simply must meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets the whole gang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, here is another chapter!  
> I'm bored, it's way past midnight here in Germany and honestly, who needs sleep??  
> Thank you all again for all the wonderful comments, kudos, hits and bookmarks!! Seriously thank you!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mention of past child abuse, mention of food denial and Jefferson being Jefferson...  
> Oh and I already feel sorry for Aaron and he hasn't even spoken more than three words... ;D

Willing his body to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen was harder than Alexander had expected. And it was most definitely a lot harder than how he let it seem on his face when Lafayette turned back towards him with a bright smile on their lips.

But apparently, the slight worry that seemed to be on his face was enough for Lafayette to stop in their track and wait till Alexander was standing on the step above them.

“You do not have to fear mon ami! George Washington is different from whoever you have met before,” They said and Alexander forced a smile, then nodded even though he didn’t believe a word that was coming out of Lafayette’s mouth. 

“Sure,” He replied and he could see that Lafayette was not convinced, but they cast him a quick smile, then turned around and disappeared down the stairs. 

Alexander hesitated, his hand clenching the cold, metal banister and every cell of his body screamed not to take the next steps. Because he knew exactly what would wait for him at the table… If he ate too fast or too much or too slowly or not enough… If he talked to much or too less or too loud or too quiet… He just knew so there was no point going through it again and again… He had learned his lesson, so what more did the world expect him to do?

“Are you going to block the stairs all day or are you actually going to move those tiny legs of yours?” A sadly already known voice behind him asked and Alexander was proud of himself when he didn’t flinch. 

Instead he just rolled his eyes in annoyance and he turned around.

“What? Are you not able to walk just past me? You might be tall but you’re as thin as I am, so don’t make me laugh,” He mocked and Jefferson huffed, then he walked down the few steps that were still between then and Alexander realised for the first time, that the other boy was limping. 

Jefferson’s hand was wrapped around the banister, his knuckles nearly white and the stairs seemed to make him unsteady. Alexander felt sorry for just a second that he was blocking the way, but just for a second. Then he saw the others smug grin and couldn’t help the anger rising in his chest.

“Oh, is your stick that high up your ass that you can’t even walk properly anymore?” He asked provocative and Jefferson stopped in his slow walk while something flashed over his eyes. But again was it too fast gone for Alexander to understand and the grin on his face grew into something nearly evil… 

And Alexander did his best too not feel intimidated by the others grin.

“Watch it Hamilton. I might just rip the stick out and stab it through your head. Shouldn’t be that hard, considering that it seems to be mostly empty,” He said in a low voice and when Alexanders face turned red in anger, he just waved a hand and took a step closer.

“And now move it. I mean, you wouldn’t be afraid of a little lunch, would you?” He asked and Alexander raised his chin with a furious glance.

“Of course not!” He protested and Jefferson’s grin turned into an amusing one.

“Good.”

Before Alexander could add more in his anger, Lafayette’s head appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“You two coming?” They asked with a knowing smile on their face and Alexander stared at Jefferson for a few seconds longer, then he turned sharply on his heels and walked down the rest of the stairs.

Oddly enough, his fear from before was gone… It was mostly replaced by anger...

 

When Alexander entered the kitchen, he stopped. 

There were more people than he had ever seen at a foster home. And they were all smiling, chatting or laughing… And Washington was right in the middle of them, laughing about something a young girl with black locks had just said.

This place truly seemed like something else…

When Washington looked up and spotted him standing in the door he flinched for a second, but the smile did not fall from the mans face and he held up a hand in a welcoming gesture.

“Ah, Alexander! Please, sit, eat!” He called and Alex hesitated, then he nodded quietly and took his place close to the door next to a boy with dark skin and short hair.  
Washington smiled warmly at him and it was unsettling.

“Kids, may I introduce? Alexander Hamilton,” He said and took his eyes from Alexander for a short moment when he saw Jefferson entering the kitchen, then he let his glance move over the table.

“Alexander, those are all the members of this house.” He gestured around the table at the nine other children sitting around him, smiling at Alexander like they meant no harm to the world. “But maybe you should all introduce yourselves,” Washington added and the girl who he had already met this morning raised a hand to wave. 

“Hi. I’m Eliza Schuyler,” She smiled and nodded towards the two girls sitting next to her. “And those are my sisters. Angelica and Peggy,” She added and Alexander tried to smile at the two. They both had darker skin than their sister and their hair was curly while Eliza’s was straight. He placed his questions in the back of his head for later.

A tall boy next to Peggy offered him a smile next. He had dark skin, very short curly hair and was held in place by a bandana and one of his muscular arms was draped over Lafayette’s chair on his left. 

“I’m Hercules Mulligan. But please call me Herc, everyone does,” He smiled and before Alexander could answer leaned Lafayette forwards and blocked his few at Herc.

“I know, I’ve already introduced myself, but I’m a person with manners, so I’m going to do it properly again. My name is Marie-Joseph-Paul-Yves-Roch-Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. But I go by Lafayette,” They said and Alexander blinked. Then he opened his mouth, closed it again and his eyes went big.

“Marquis de La Fayette? Marquis?” He asked in amazement and Lafayette shifted uncomfortably in their chair while a sheepish smile appeared on their face.

“That’s like French royalty!” Alexander went on and when Lafayette only shrugged their shoulders he nodded. “Okay… Why not,” He muttered under his breath and turned towards John who was sitting next to him.

“We’ve met,” He said and John nodded with a bright smile. 

When Alexander turned towards the boy sitting on his other side, he hesitated.

The boy was looking down on his plate, not making eye contact like everyone else on the table and he also didn’t open his mouth to introduce himself. Instead, the girl next to him did.

“Hi, I’m Theodosia Burr, Theo for short. And that’s my brother Aaron,” She said with a kind and confident smile, while her brother only cast a careful glance at him, before looking back at his plate. Alexander opened his mouth to say something but hesitated when he saw the small aids in the boy’s ears. 

“Oh,” He mumbled. “Can he-“

“I can hear you,” The boy interrupted him and Alexander snorted.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to be rude,” He muttered with a frown but the boy continued to ignore him, while Theo send him an apologetic look. 

Alexander had to force his eyes of the siblings, twins (?) to look at the last person sitting on the table and he immediately sighed.

“Yeah. Jefferson. We’ve met.”

“Unfortunately,” Jefferson grinned and Alexander tried killing him with his eyes, but Washington’s laughing voice interrupted him. 

“Okay, with all the introductions made, let’s eat!” He announced and Alexander took his eyes from  
Jefferson to look at the pot noodles standing in the middle of the table. He hesitated again, when he saw how the other children started loading the food on their plates.

“Alexander,” Washington’s voice cut through the chatting of the others and he looked up in fear, only to be met by the kind smile once again.

The man nodded towards the noodles and then towards Alexanders plate.

“Take as much as you want. In this house, there are no rules for how much you are allowed to eat.” 

Alexander hesitated, considering how much of it was true, but then he saw the other children’s plates full of noodles and his stomach growled in hunger and he just thought _fuck it! I’m hungry and I’ve dealt with beatings before. Might as well eat beforehand…_


	4. Chapter 4. Thomas, that was a real nice declaration...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas really doesn't like a lot of people, and Hamilton was most definitely at the bottom of this list...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of boring to always write from Alex POV, so I switched to Thomas for this chapter... And god, he is so much fun to write!!
> 
> There is french in this chapter and my datemate read over it and they said it was okay... So please don't hate me if it isn't!! Hate them! ;D  
> No just kidding darling... Thanks to Majinie for translating!
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mention of past child abuse and past food denial...

Thomas shared a quick look with Angelica when he saw Hamilton starting eating. The younger boy had one of his arms curled around his plate as if he was afraid someone was going to take his food away from him. 

He ate fast and didn’t look up even when the conversations around him continued with ease.

He knew that kind of behaviour…

Everyone had acted like that when they had first arrived at Washington’s house. 

And everyone knew that there was no use telling him he didn’t have to protect his food here, because he just had to see for himself…

Thomas realised that he might have stared at Angelica for a second too long considering her confused look and a bright grin formed on his lips. 

“Washington?” He asked loudly and could see out of the corner of his eye how Hamilton flinched for a second, then he directed his full attention back to the tall man sitting between Angelica and Peggy.

“Yes Jefferson?” He asked and pushed a fork with noodles in his mouth while Thomas tried to ignore the man’s look when it shifted towards his still empty plate. 

“Is James allowed over for the rest of the weekend?” He already knew the answer, but the deal had been that they all had to ask Washington if someone was about to visit. It was supposed to build up trust…

Maybe it did for most of the others, but Thomas… Well… 

Washington send him a soft smile, then he looked around the table.

“Do you have the congressional approval?” He asked and Thomas could see how Hamilton stopped eating for a moment and looked up in confusion.

“Congressional approval?” He asked and Angelica huffed a laugh.

“We are the congress,” She smirked and Hamilton seemed even more confused now. Thomas couldn’t help himself but to grin brightly at that.

“It’s a metaphor darling,” He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice and Hamilton send him a dirty look while Washington cleared his throat.

“Boys…” He looked at them for a moment till Hamilton turned back to his food and Thomas smiled in satisfaction. 

The tall man shook his head and picked his fork back up from his plate.

“So?” He asked and Thomas sighed, then he looked around the table his shoulders raised and with a questioning look on his face.

“Anyone against James?” His voice was light but everybody seemed to know that the real question was _anyone against me_?

And thankfully, this was the first place where people seemed to tolerate and maybe even like him. So they stayed silent, Lafayette even smiled at him in reassurance. Not even Hamilton said a word and he had expected him to try sabotaging him in every possible situation. 

Washington smiled at him again.

“Seems like everyone’s on board. So it’s fine, he can come over.” He nodded and Thomas turned back with a thankful smile, but he knew phones weren’t allowed at the table so he would have to wait to call his friend. It wasn’t like Washington would punish him for using his phone… Well he would but not in the way his former families had. 

He would have to wash the dishes for the next two days and they were twelve people so yeah, he could think of something better to spent his time with…

“And Jefferson,” Washington continued, his voice quieter now and Thomas looked up at him, trying to ignore the way too soft smile on the man’s face.

“Yeah?”

“Go ahead boy and eat something.” 

Thomas looked down at his still empty and sighed. He wasn’t hungry but he really wasn’t in for the argument and worry that would come up with Washington if he told him that. 

So he picked up the fork and started loading a little amount of noodles on his plate. 

 

When lunch was over, the children started disappearing into different parts of the house. 

The Shuyler sisters went upstairs to their shared rooms, Theo followed them not shortly after and Herc disappeared with Washington in the kitchen since it was his turn to wash the dishes. John, Lafayette and Aaron took seats on the three sofa’s in the living room and after a lot of talking at Laf’s and John’s side they even convinced Hamilton to join them.

When Thomas followed them after sending his message to James the TV was running with some music show as background noise. Hamilton was sitting uncomfortable in one of the armchairs while Lafayette and John seemed to loudly debate about which board game they were about to play. 

Thomas sat down on the sofa next to Aaron and shared an annoyed look with the other boy. 

“Mon ami, how do you like it till now?” Lafayette asked and directed their question at Hamilton, who seemed to need a moment to realise that he was spoken too and needed an even longer moment to collected his thoughts. 

Thomas grinned lightly.

“Well,” Hamilton started, his eyes moving though the room as if he was searching for someone to stop him from talking. Thomas leaned back in his chair and waited.

“It’s… um… different I guess?” He continued and Thomas couldn’t hold back the huff that was coming out with a light laugh.

“You guess? Seems like we have a smart one here,” He mocked and grinned even wider when Lafayette slapped his shoulder.

“ _Thomas, tais-toi!_ ” They hissed and Thomas laughed. 

“ _Mais ç'est tellement amusant de se moquer de lui,_ ” He answered and Lafayette rolled their eyes, while Hamilton send him a look that was partly furious and annoyed.

“ _Je peux t'entendre, tu sais_?” Hamilton said and both Lafayette and Thomas looked at him, startled for a moment. Then Thomas leaned back, a pleased look on his face, while Lafayette started to rush towards the other boy, grab his hands and stare at him in amazement.

“You speak French! _Oh c'est incroyable_!”

“You’ve found a friend for live here,” Thomas mumbled and glanced at his phone, while Hamilton was apparently trying to wrestle himself free from Lafayette’s embrace. 

“As long as it’s not you I think I’m happy about that,” He answered and Laf let out a slight laughter while they went back to the cupboard to help John picking out a board game. 

Thomas smiled briefly when a message from James popped up on his lock screen and he opened the chat.

 

**From James:**   
**_I’m on my way now. Could take a while, I had a rough night._ **

 

**To James:**   
**_Kinky…_ **

 

**From James:**  
 ** _Shut up!_**

 

Thomas grinned and shoved his phone back into his pocket just in time for Lafayette falling down on the couch next to him. They had a stack of cards in their hands and grinned brightly and oddly satisfied in his direction before they started shuffling the cards. 

“Who’s in for a game of ‘go fish’?” They asked and while John let out a cheerful cry, Hamilton stared at them in hesitation before shrugging. 

Thomas sighed but shook his head when Lafayette send him a questioning look.

“I’m just gonna watch your misery,” He grinned and leaned back demonstratively in the soft couch.  
Hamilton scoffed and picked up the cards John started dealing out. 

“Afraid you might loose?” He asked with a low voice and a devilish grin formed on his lips, while Thomas winked at him.

“I just don’t want you to start crying. You’re already afraid enough,” He grinned and Hamilton’s face went blank before it turned red in embarrassment and anger. 

“I’m not-“ He started but Thomas interrupted him.

“Shhh, we’re not supposed to lie in this house.”

Hamilton opened his mouth again to protest but Thomas pulled his phone from his pocked and turned demonstratively towards it and ignored the other boy. God, Hamilton was so easy to provoke.

He pulled James’s chat up and started typing while Lafayette next to him picked their cards up and started the first round. 

 

**To James:**   
**_We got a new boy. He’s annoying as fuck…_ **

 

**From James:**  
 ** _Language Tommy…_**

 

**_…Typing…_ **

Thomas scoffed but waited for the next message.

 

**From James:**   
**_And remember. Murder is not a crime you need in your file at the moment…_**

 

**To James:**   
**_But your file is clean, right? A murder wouldn’t look that bad in yours…_ **

 

**From James:**   
**_Thomas I’m not going to murder someone for you because he is annoying you!! Get that idea out of your head asap!_ **

 

**To James:**   
**_Wait till you meet him…_ **

 

**From James:**   
**_Walking up the front steps right now!_ **

 

Thomas locked his phone again, cleared his throat and pushed himself off the couch.

“James is here. Sadly I won’t see you lose miserably after all, Hamilton. Have fun,” He said and left the room, ignoring what ever insult he could distantly hear the other boy calling after him.

It didn’t matter anyway… Hamilton wouldn’t stay for long, that much was sure… Kids like him never did.

They either killed themselves, ran off or got placed into another home after Washington saw that they were disturbing the little peace they had worked out for themselves here…

And if Hamilton didn’t leave on his own, Thomas would make sure he did… 

Because at the moment, they were all to broken to deal with whatever shit he was going to bring down on them…


End file.
